bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Tide: So it Begins...
What a Wonderful Night... At the night sky of Karakura town, two figures stood above the landscape. They seemed to be standing in midair, but it somehow didn't phase them. There was what appeared to be a man whose body was covered in a black cloak while the other one just so happened to have a beastly appearance. Both of them however, were wearing white, boney masks that each had their own design. "Ah, it's a wonderful night, don't you think Gargantua," said the cloaked one. "Indeed it is. I CAN'T WAIT TO FEAST UPON SOME SOULS!!!!!!!" the other one said in sheer pride with the addition of an ominous tone. "I due time, Gargantua... in due time..." The Average Day of Seto Kisaragi "Big brother! Wake up," said a whiny voice. Just then, the other figure woke up. He had short, blond hair with emerald eyes. He also had a thin, but fit physique. "About time ya get up Seto. We're going to be late for school," the voice said as he backed off a bit. This boy was none other than Seto Kisaragi, an average boy who seemed to have nothing special. He's an highschool student who just so happened to be on his second year. "Aye. You didn't have to wake me up Yoshiro. I could've done it myself," Seto retorted as he got up from his bed. "But Kiba and Sora are waiting for us. After all, it's my first year," Yoshiro replied happily to his older brother. Seto instantly facepalmed himself when he heard those two names. He looked back at his younger brother with an angry tick mark on his head. "They better not be thinking up of a prank! It's only 4:30 in the morning! And to top it all, It's the freaking first day of school!" Seto yelled as he was proceeding to the shower. He took his sweet time taking one in attempts to fully wake himself up. Down in the living room, Yoshiro was patiently waiting. While waiting for his older brother to finish, he was doing a sudoku puzzle. Seto looked down on the tub floor, smiling to himself as he turned off the shower. ''"I wonder what those two are planning," ''he thought as he got dressed in his uniform. He combed his hair and brushed his teeth. He went downstairs and grabbed his book bag, Yoshiro following him. As soon as Seto stepped out, a fist came flying at him. Knowing what do in this situation, the student deflected it and grabbed it. He than spun around to the person's back, and tossed him over his shoulder. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't thrash you," Seto asked the offender. "Dude! Do you even remember our plan," the culprit said. Seto than let out a sigh and offered his hand to him. The offender accepted it and was soon helped up. The two looked at each other with serious fury for a few seconds. Then, for no reason, the two started laughing. The person was wearing the traditonal spring uniform for Karakura High, was without his blazer and had an undershirt to flex his biceps. He also had black hair that was in a slicked back, yet messy hair style. "Ah Kiba! Of course I remember. BUT WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOU WAKE ME UP IN FOUR IN THE FREAKING MOR-" Seto said calmly, but soon came to furious shouting. Yoshiro then his hand over Seto's mouth, quieting him. The two guys then shushed the student. After that, another pair of footsteps was heard. "Yo! When are we getting this show started? We only have one more hour before the teachers come," a mysterious voice said. The three looked towards the direction where the voice came from, which made them smirk. "Hold your horses Sora! We're coming," Seto remarked as the three of them headed towards his location. Sora wore his Winter Uniform, but the blazer was opened, revealing a pure white shirt underneath. He had dark, long brown hair that was in a low ponytail. Soon enough the four headed to the Highschool, having a conversation on the way. Once they stepped in front of the entrance, Yoshiro, Kiba, and Sora smirked while Seto sighed. "I can't believe we are doing this," Seto uttered. Sora and Kiba turned to Seto with a glare. Kiba then walked over and placed his hand on Seto's shoulder. Soon enough, the scene soon changed to a sketchy manga scene in referance to when Yuuji explains his reasons to Akihisa. "Seto, we're doing this to become heroes. This is THE prank of the century." "But what if we are caught, then what's next?" Kiba bursted out laughing in hysteria. He looked back at Seto with an evil smirk, holding a tape recorder. Seto facepalmed even more. Sora and Yoshiro were setting up the necessary supplies, which consisted of spray paint, deflated balloons, more paint, and a cut out of a teacher that looked as if he was in his mid fifties wearing a speedo. Kiba pulled out the key, which opened the front gate. From there, the gang entered the building. A few hours later, it showed the frontal view of the high school. Seto came out of the bathroom as he looked at the lockers. The student sighed from the sheer stupidity and walked away. ''"There's no way in hell this is going to work," ''Seto thought to himself as he walked past a wall of spray paint that said many derrogatory phrases like "Suck it Mr. Fujikama" and "Down with pansies and up with the true men." But then he heard a familiar, voice. It was feminine, demanding, and most of all, arrogant. "Seto Kisaragi! Once again you annoy me with your antics," the voice echoed the hallway. The young student groaned in annoyance as he knew who it belonged to. He turned around with a disgusted look of his own at the figure. "Kaname Sakagami. What a wonderful suprise," he replied sarcastically. Yes, it was none other than Kaname Sakagami, one of Karakura's honor students. On top of that, she is vice president of the student council, leading the festival committee. She wore an average female winter uniform that was kept neat and in a professional manor. She had cherry blossom colored hair that was kept in pig tails and wore light glasses due to her poor eye vision. Kaname also has a well endowed body that made her one of the hottest female students within the school. "I thought that we wouldn't bother each other again," Seto added to that statement with venom coming out of each word. The vice president only laughed at his remark before straightening her glasses again. She pulled out a clip board and pen. She then started writting down something. "Well then, you won't have to worry about that after I'm done with you. Say goodbye to your chances of graduating," Kaname responded with the same amount of venom added with a sassy tone. "Ha! Sorry to disapoint you. Oh wait! I don't. But I wasn't part of this prank," Seto told her while he "gave her the birdy." The vice president growled at him, then tearing up that sheet of paper. "Now I remember what made us break up," she shouted as she stared daggers into his soul. "Actually, what made us break up was the fact that you cheated on me with the captain of the soccer team," the male student remarked. The bell rang, cueing the two to go to their homeroom classes. Seto turned his back to her and started walking. He rose his arm in the air as he walked away. "Later bitch," was all that escaped his mouth before heading to his homeroom. At lunch time, the gang got together on the rooftop. They sat in their own little group, each having a bento of various sizes and proportions. "So Seto, I heard the cheating bitch tried getting you expelled again," Sora mentioned with a playful smirk on his face, which he only recieved a glare from the student. Seto then looked back at the group and sighed deeply. "She never knows when to stop. I mean ever since we broke up, she's all crabby when she sees me. I mean really, do I tick her off that bad?" the boy complained as he took big bites from his bento. Kiba had let out a small chuckle. "Can't blame ya. But then again, she's been like that even when you were dating her." "Yeah I know. But now she's at a serious level with it." "I say you should come to your senses and get back together with her." "Ha! That's funny Yoshiro! Considering that it was HER that cheated. Besides, she's with the guy now." The four continued discussing about that topic for quite a while. However, it was halted when Yoshiro interrupted the group and pointed at something. "Hey, isn't that the wierd occult group that constantly goes to the nurse's office?" the student asked his upper classmen. Sora took a closer look, then went back to sit with them. "Yep. That's them alright." "Heh, that tan dude looks tough though," Kiba commented as he pounded his left fist to his right hand. Then a crackling sound came from his knuckles. "Baka! Do you know who those two are? That's Yatsutora Sado," Seto responded while in introduced them respectively. "But Sado's gentle. Kurosaki is the one we should be worrying about here," Yoshiro added before he resumed eating out of his bento. "Yeah, but that Inoue chick is a babe. I could only dream of bedding her," Sora remarked as he looked at the other group. Seto and Kiba facepalmed themselves while Yoshiro remained interested. The day went on again, just like a traditional first day of school. The day eventually ended as the mid-afternoon sky was taking place. Seto and Kiba just so happen to be having another conversation by their lockers. "I swear Kiba, Kenjiro's Dragon Fist is cheap. I mean seriously, the move is spammable, does pretty good damage for only being a technique, and the time window between two of those is ridculous," Kiba said as he opened his locker. "Yeah, but Louise is worse. She has various projectile spams that can go in many directions. And just when she's done firing one move, another one follows it. You can't get close to her without losing a fifth of your health," Seto retorted as he slipped his casual shoes on. "I take it that the otakus are still talking about Dimension: Eternia," a voice commented. "Come on Sora, you played the game yourself. You shouldn't be talking," Kiba responded with a rude tone. "Yeah, well I don't waste my life on a game like that, regardless if it's good or not," Sora fired in a laid back, but as equally rude as the last person. As this argument was going on, Seto could feel something. This something wasn't like any normal feeling. A short ringing went in his ears as his breathing was shortening. He looked around frantically, trying to find out what it was. Seto than rose from the bench, grabbed his bookcase and darted out as fast as he could. "Hey Seto, where're you going," Kiba asked in a worried tone, which was easily ignored as Seto continued running. Then student turned to his friend, who only shrugged in response. Seto ran until his legs became numb. That was when the wierd feeling died away. The worried feeling still remained within him. ''"What the hell happened just now? What was that feeling?" '' This event had Seto terrified. What ever it was, it made Seto act abnormal. But then a childish voice made itself known. "What's wrong Seto-san?" The Beast Appears, Run Away! The boy jumped in great suprise, not even expecting to hear that voice. He quickly turned around to see that it was just a little boy. He was wearing an outfit that resembled the early 1900's fashion. "Oh, hey there Kousaka. Decided to start scaring people did you?" Seto asked the young boy. "Haha, very funny Seto," Kousaka sarcastically responded. "You know that I'm a ghost." "Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I can't poke some fun at you now can I?" "Well you don't have to be so blunt about it!" The two seemed to have their futile squabble, with Seto usually coming out as the victor. The ghost pouted in defeat as the boy chuckled to himself. "Seto, can I ask you something," Kousaka asked in a rather worried tone, catching Seto's full attention. "What seems to be bothering you Kou?" "Well you see... promise you won't laugh?" Seto sighed, nodding his head. The ghost then proceeded to asking his question. "Do you believe in monsters?" Kousaka asked, shaking and quivering. This very question had somehow perplexed the young school boy, for there was a very obvious answer to that question. However, he saw the poor Kousaka shake in fear, as if he did see one. "Why do you ask?" Seto replied, hoping for a logical answer. But before the boy could speak, a large beast with a white, skull-like mask appeared. It roared furociously at the two, as if it was a predator seeking its prey. "That's why!" the ghost yelled before running away. Seeing that his ghostly friend was fleeing, Seto decided to do the same. Category:GZero945 Category:Storylines